Say Hello to the Moon
by Cannible Soup
Summary: A Zelda story told in the Majora's Mask Game. An Oracle with a dream of destruction, a Hero with a quest of friendship. When there paths collide, the choas of the world is in there hands. Can they save the world or is it too late?Woah, that was bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Say Hello to the Moon: A story of an Oracle and a Hero**

**A Zelda story that's based in the Majora's Mask.**

**An Oracle with a dream of destruction, and a Hero with a quest of friendship.  
When there paths collide, the chaos of the world is in there hands. Can they save the world, or is it to late?**

Hello, I am Boxxeh. That is the only name I am going to give you alright? I am going to try and make this story depressing, you are warned.

Another warning, there is romance but, and this is with a LinkxOriginal character story. I know there are many of you who fail to like originals. But this isn't one of those wimpy,"OMG! I BROKE A NAIL!" Characters, so no worries.

I only own the two original characters! I do not own the Zelda games, If I did...they would be very not-what-people-want-them-to-be. K?

I am changing ages! Link is not a little kid, I decided that he never went back to his childhood for after Ocarina of Time. He is still and adult, well more along the ages of 17-19, got it?

Please keep in mind that my writing skills are not the best. Or in other words I don't have 'M4d 1337 5 i11s. So sorry.

+On with the Story+

**Chapter one: The Oracle and the Hero.**

**Dawn of the 1st day  
72 hours remain**

The warm sun greeted Clocktown with it's normal brilliance. It's heat warming the towns people body and heart-or that's what it normally would have been. To the towns peoples great dismay something was not write in the sky. The sun was dimmer, the day was colder with a heavier wind. The Moon was all to close for comfort. Most gave this grave signing little attention, going on with there normal every day lives.

But one stared up, golden eyes scanning the skies. She stared up at it in horror, her mouth hung open. Strands of her chocolate brown hair blew gracefully in the new wind, showing more of her pale, creamy white skin. _It was just like her dream. _The dream that hat been haunting her sleep for weeks was now staring her in the face with those eyes, the red eyes of the moon.

Taking a step back, she hesitated, still staring up at the moon. Forcing her body, she turned herself around and ran out of East Clocktown. Her black, small heeled boots clicked against the stone pavement of the town. Her shaky hands holding the sides of her crimson skirt, holding up so she could run. _Thunk, Thunk, Thunk. _The heels of her boots made noise as she ran down the stairs, and passed the inn.  
What was she to do? She had to warn the people. But what of there reaction? She would either cause a large panic, or be titled as crazy. Her boots began to make a new sound as she ran on the wood section of South Clocktown. Her mind and eyes were else where as she ran, and with a sudden jerk she was pulled to a halt. And with a small yelp she crashed to the ground. What had happened? She groaned as she looked around, she had tripped over a dog? Odd, she swore that dog never stays still.

The dog growled, it's fur bristling. "What in the world?" she wondered, standing up. "A little clumsy there Milly." One of the carpenters said, laughing. "Laugh all you want!" She yelled sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. Giving a sudden gasp, she stared as the dog ran under her and attacked what looked like a wood sculpture.

What startled her more was when the sculpture moved, it wasn't a sculpture at all! "No! Get off!" She cried pulling the wiled up dog of the Deku Scrub,"Are you okay?" she asked, using her free hand to pull him up. "Is that your dog?" He asked annoyed.

"This, oh no!" She said laying down the dog, only to see the Deku scrub get attacked again. "Ah! I'm sorry!" she said picking up the dog again. "You know what..." The Deku Scrub started, laying flat on the ground,"This has not been the best day." he grumbled. Milly picked the Deku scrub up again. "This way, East Clock town will ensure that your not attacked by dogs." She said, quickly dropping the dog as she pointed towards the entrance to East Clocktown.

"East Clocktown?" The scrub wondered. Then stopped as he looked at the dog, it was ready to attack again. "Okay, never mind!" He said, as he started running, he grabbed her by the hand on habit and pulled her towards East Clocktown.

"Yea East Clo-Woah!" She started as she was pulled towards the entrance, being chased by the dog. Once safely in the East, The Scrub looked around. Milly bent over panting,"I take it your not good with dogs." She joked. Link looked at her,"Hahaha..." he said sarcastically.

**End of Chapter One**

**+A short chapter, I know. Also my first fanfiction! Please review and rate! It would be greatly appreciated. And sorry it starts out boring+**


	2. Chapter 2

**Say Hello to the Moon: A story of an Oracle and a Hero**

**A Zelda story that's based in the Majora's Mask.**

**An Oracle with a dream of destruction, and a Hero with a quest of friendship.  
When there paths collide, the chaos of the world is in there hands. Can they save the world, or is it to late?**

Hello, it's Boxxeh! Finally, geez. I apologize for not updating. I am so sorry, what has it been two months? But now I am putting myself on a schedule. Once a week. Or once every other week depending on how well I can write that day. TTTT I suck for not posting sooner, I'm sorry!

**Disclaimer:**  
I only own the two original characters! I do not own the Zelda games, If I did...they would be very not-what-people-want-them-to-be. K?

I am changing ages! Link is not a little kid, I decided that he never went back to his childhood for after Ocarina of Time. He is still and adult, well more along the ages of 17-19, got it?

Please keep in mind that my writing skills are not the best. Or in other words I don't have 'M4d 1337 5 i11s. So sorry.

Review Responses!

3Yay, thank you for reviewing. 3

Review:

Meggy: I like this so far! I'll be watching for updates! Why can't I write good stuff like this?

Response: xD! Sorry about the not updating. I'm going to start putting myself on a schedule so, yea. Sorry if you forgot about this. ; What has it been a month since I updated. Heh, good news is that I am going to do once a week updates. FRIDAYS!

Blondie91: Well, this most certainly has the makings of a great fic...minus the few errors scattered about of course. That was a short chapter...but it was a good chapter so that's ok. :D That was a great way to start off your fic, I will definitely be lookin' out for future chapters! .

Response: Thank you, I will try my best...and actually proof read this time. Yes, it was a short chapter. I guess I'll just have to write more. I might have to make it a day a chapter. Though I'll see how it works out. Ho dear...like I said I am updating FRIDAYS.

zeldafan1000: I luv original characters! u should really continue

Response: I'm glad you do. And yes I am continuing.

ABOUT THE UPDATING:  
It's on Sundays, once a week. And if I don't post you can send me an e-mail reminder here: Alright? And feel free to make it an angry email if you wish.

On with the Story+

**Chapter Two:**

**Dawn of the 1st day  
72 hours remain**

"Yea, East Clo-Woah!" She started as she was pulled towards the entrance, being chased by the dog. Once safely in the East, The Scrub looked around. Milly bent over panting,"I take it your not good with dogs." She joked. Link looked at her,"Hahaha..." he said sarcastically.

Sighing at his sarcasm, Milly stood up properly as she stared down at the sarcastic little Deku Scrub. "Why is a Deku scrub in Clocktown anyway? Shouldn't you be in the swamp?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest as she waited for a response. It was odd, one normally didn't see a Deku Scrub around hear. One didn't see others living here actually. The occasional visit of the band Indigo-Go, or the occasional tourist that happened only around the time of the festival. Though, not many had come. Hardly any to be true, aside from one. A Goron that had made reservations at the Stock Pot Inn.

"I am not a Deku Scrub I am a man!" He replied folding hid wooden arms. Only to first be giving a blank look, and then a very confused look by the woman beside him. He shook his head and looked at the ground. It seemed no one was going to believe him anyhow. He then gazed at his wooden hands, if he could turn human again. He wasn't sure if he could trust that Mask Man...he was a little...odd. A lead on returning to normal, even from the Happy Mask Man was good enough. Man, he always found that man weird, ever since he first encountered him in Hyrule.

Milly looked down at the Deku Scrub and his unhappy state. She bent down she she reached the height of the Deku Scrub. Even if he was a full grown one, he still seemed to be lacking in the height of a normal person. She smiled,"Would you like to have breakfast with me and the boys?" she asked, hoping to cheer up the depressive scrub. Link only looked up at her, boys? As in kids? She had kids? She looked no older then eighteen. Boys meant she had more then one too!

"You have kids?" Link asked, a little startled. Milly looked at him, blinking before a large smile began to grow, and soon enough she cracked. Milly then burst out into laughter. Link at first looked a little taken aback, then angry. "What did I say?" He asked a little annoyed. Milly only shook her head, as she continued laughing, trying to calm herself down. Link seemed to get a bit more irritated every minute she continued laughing. "What?" He yelled, attracting attention from nearby passer-byers.

He simply shook his head to tell them nothing was wrong. They gave skeptical looks but continued on there way. He then looked at Milly, wanting his answer. She looked up as she took in deep breaths finally calming down. "My kids?" She asked, shaking her head. "Haha, no. They-" she gave another burst of giggles before she looked back at him. "They're the Bomber Secret Society of Justice. Also  
orphans, I look after them. Feed them and give them a place to stay when they want it." She said standing up. Wincing slightly, her sides hurt from laughing. " Bomber Secret Society of Justice?" Link wondered, that sure was a mouth full. She only nodded,"Bomber Boys for short." She said. She could only give Link so much information, or the Boys would be a little angry. "So would you like to come?"

Link paused as he looked at her,"I guess..." he said after a short period of hesitation. She gave a calm smile, and a nod. "Then let's go." She grinned, standing up. Then something happened, at first she only counted it off as a head rush from standing up to early. Though, that thought soon passed when the scenery began to blur, and a terrible headache twitched in her head. Lack of sleep? She wondered, not hearing Link's cries of "Hey, Lady" as she stumbled around. Her head then gave a sudden pulse of pain, and the setting around her grew dim, and then she fell.

Link nodded as they were about to start off, though he paused as the woman started to stumble. "Hey, lady?" he asked calmly watching her hand slide up to her head. "You okay? HEY LADY!" He yelled, but it was to late, she was begging to collapse. Running to catch her Link only fell, with the girl on top of him. "Okay...that wasn't smart..." He said climbing out from underneath the girl. She had passed out. Soon a small fairy zoomed from his hat, the shining yellow fairy looked at him,"What happened?" It asked, as he jumped around making an annoying ringing noise.

"She passed out..." Link said as he looked over Milly.

"What should we do?" Tatl yelled, anxiously.

"We should try and help her."

"But you can't help her! You're so tiny now!" She cried.

"OH, SHUT UP TATL!"

"Touchy..."

"Now, we need help lifting her..." Link said as he looked around. He then stopped, their were some carpenters in South Clocktown! He remembered as he looked at Tatl. "Watch the girl!" He said as the scrub ran back towards South Clocktown.

"WAIT, THE DO-Oh, never mind." Tatl said, as she seated herself on Milly's back, grumbling.

**End of Chapter two**

I hope you like my story. ;; Or the new chapter. I hope it's not a bad chapter, and sorry if it's short. Fanfiction has a bad habit of doing that to me. Or maybe it's my bad habit of only making three page chapters. Sorry.

Rate, Review or do both. 3 If you can. I hope that some of my old reviews see this...and haven't forgotten about it too much.

3 Well see you in chapter 3, which will be this FRIDAY! YAY! TWO CHAPTERS FOR THIS WEEK BECAUSE I IZ STUPID!


	3. Explanation note

**Say Hello to the Moon: A story of an Oracle and a Hero**

404:MISSING CHAPTER

xD;; Rofl I'm so unoriginal

But this page is just an explanation. 

**Review Responses!**

To KRP: xD;; Glad you found a place to review.

--;; It was just a bit of fun. I thought it would be a bit of humor for the story...Yea, the name thing is supposed to come a bit later. 3 She collapsed before they could introduce themselves.

You'll just have to wait and find out. xD;; And yes, he is.

I'll take your advice thank you for enjoying me story...:x I think.

ABOUT THE UPDATING:

:3 No chapter this Friday.

;w; Please don't kill me! I'm sorry, I've just been busy and unable to write a chapter. All my sibling are leaving for a month to go with there other parents and such..so to make it up to everyone I shall make the next chapter nice and long. You will get it on the schedule date of next Friday.

: Hope you forgive me, see you next Friday,  
Soup


End file.
